Hidden world
by Lyssa17
Summary: Alexis Brown has been chosen at a very young age to become an immortal. The problem is that she is not a normal novice, as she already masters powers that are only meant for immortals. Also, the fact that her mentor is an evil Gorgon doesn't help. But one day, the entire hidden world is revealed to her. Follow her as she discovers new powers, pain, and the love of a devoted knight.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my new story. Chapter one. Pleease read :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter one

The sun was shining bright outside, making the thick curtain of leaves shine magically. Grandmother's obsession with flowers and plants has, once again,

proved itself useful. The beautifully shaped leaves protected our sensible vision, in a way that was captivating me in a unnaturally way. I was trying hard to

focus on what Miss Rodgers was trying to explain, but my eyes seemed to have their own free will, letting themselves roam around the magical forest

sanctuary my grandmother created. Tall, dark threads of wood surrounded the place, covering the old grey stone walls, or at least what was left of them,

reminding me of an old castle from ancient times. The floor was colored in a creamy shade, almost the color of the golden sand from those private beaches I so

wanted to see. Miss Rodgers and I were currently sitting on grandmother's old mahogany chairs, older than me, and we, and by we I mean her, were

analyzing a geometry problem. Even tough I always preferred geometry instead of algebra, today was simply one of _those _days. I was having a killer headache

that was making me lose interest in anything that had to do with logic. So I was just sitting there, with my head nonchalantly leaning in my hand, and

occasionally mumbling approving sounds.

"Is that clear, young lady?" Miss Rodgers asked, catching me looking at the artistically entangled layers of soft wood.

"Of course it is, Miss." I said, not bothering to pretend that I was actually paying attention.

"That's interesting, because I do not remember you paying attention at all during my explanation, child." She said, her eyes narrowing at me in an attempt to

intimidate me. Of course, it didn't work. I wasn't a person easy to intimidate.

I couldn't help but smirk at the teacher. My eyes narrowed too, in an both amused and challenging way.

"Unlike your other mediocre students, my dear Miss Rodgers, I don't need to look to understand. My hearing will do just fine." I said, smiling warmly at my

teacher.

She sighed, a clear sign of defeat.

"Normally, I would have said that you are arrogant, but honestly, I know that your words are true." She said, in her cold and stern voice. Her eyes were still

narrowed, trying in vain to burn my skin with their heated gaze.

Again, it didn't work.

Miss Rogers had the bluest eyes I had ever seen. Even if she was very old, they managed to give her an eternally youthful allure, mixed with the wisdom only

time could provide and her trade mark cold stare. I had seen younger students burst in tears because of her icy stare. The one she was giving me now, but

was not fulfilling it's purpose. I didn't even flinch. This was our little game. The game of stares. And her very skilled gaze was what made her such a great

teacher. She always managed to make her students feel intimidated and submit to her will and there was a time when even I would stare down, feeling

overwhelmed. Fortunately, it passed. My younger eyes were just like hers, blue.

But the difference between the shades was just like the difference between our characters, very visible and distinct.

Mine were darker that hers, just like the depths of the unknown ocean, while hers were just as bright and clear as a sunny summer sky. Hers were frozen,

cold, while mine hold a strange shade of green, visible only in the sun. Finally, a smirk appeared on her eternally youthful face, and she gazed down. My smile

vanished. She was just as aware of what she was doing as I was. I felt my anger rising, fury clouding my mind and making my vision redden.

"Why do you keep using it? You know that your magic doesn't affect me. " I said between clenched teeth. My voice

sounded so mature that I barely recognized myself. I cleared my throat, silently praying that it will come back to normal.

Her smile widened, only this time it wasn't the smug and challenging smirk she usually performed, but a very warm

smile. Her eyes went back to normal, her powerful but old magic vanishing slowly.

"I know it doesn't affect you, child. I am very proud of you. You have managed to control and use your power in a very impressive way. There are so many

adults that aren't able to resist my gaze, and here you are, a fifteen year old girl, resisting me, an immortal Gorgon. " She said, still smiling.

"You know that compliments do not distract me. And show yourself, Stheno. These eyes you chose do annoy me." I said and sat up, walking toward the small

mahogany table that was behind me. She laughed in her bell-like manner.

"No one has ever asked me to show my real face before, you know?" She said. I could already hear her voice changing.

Miss Rodgers was no one else than Stheno, the immortal and most ferocious Gorgon. And my teacher and mentor. I took the crystal cup and poured some

water into one of the glasses, feeling her real gaze already burning into my back. Those myths about the Gorgon sisters were, most of them, lies. Stheno had a

beautiful face, the goddess kind of beauty, with long and smooth raven hair that always fell freely to her waist. She also had a tall and graceful body.

As you can see, the opposite from the myth description.

I turned around and looked at her. The image of the old lady that used to be Miss Rodgers disappeared, leaving instead a beautiful young woman, tall, pale

and dark haired, dressed in a knee-length golden dress.

Her snake eyes were watching me with curiosity, their black slits sharp and frightening. She smiled, showing her fangs and her snake tongue.

Golden bracelets chimed at her wrists, stars engraved on their precious surface and she was, as always, bare feet. Her arms were crossed on her lap and her

legs were sprawled in front of her, lazily.

"Getting comfortable?" I asked, nonchalantly. She smirked again, sharp fangs showing.

"Oh, my dear friend. How I wish every student of mine would be just like you." She said. Then her snake like tongue brushed over her teeth, just like a hungry

creature. I could feel her power electrifying the thickened air.

But I wasn't intimidated by her presence. My face grimaced, disgusted.

I have first met Stheno when I was seven years old. It was my first day of school. It's funny how a child's life could change in just one day, a day that was

supposed to be bright and full of happiness. I remember my seven year old self entering that class and freezing midway toward her seat. Stheno was there,

pretending to be a teacher under the form of Miss Rodgers. Later that day, when I arrived home, mother called me downstairs, saying that I had a visitor.

And I saw her, sitting next to my mother, sipping from a cup of tea.

That was the day when I found out that I was gifted with special abilities, and that I was a soon-to-be immortal.

And the day Stheno killed my parents.

I stood there, frozen, watching the lifeless bodies of my parents for hours until I fainted and I woke up with my grandmother, in a hospital room, holding my

hand and crying.

And I knew that it wasn't a nightmare. It was the cruel reality.

Ever since that day, Stheno came after class to my grandmother's house, where I currently lived, and taught me magic and normal school subjects. I made a

deal with her. She wasn't going to kill grandmother if I was going to do whatever she wants me to do.

One of the reasons why I accepted to learn from her.

The other was to learn her weakness and to become strong enough to destroy her. Forever.

I smirked and sipped from my glass, the thought of revenge making even the water taste sweet.

"Interesting. You were cursed and forced to teach young humans. Are you getting emotionally involved, Stheno? Because you said it yourself: love is, for an

immortal, the fastest way to get destroyed. " I said, sitting down again.

Her smile vanished, and she hissed. I burst into laughter, tears of joy forming at the edge of my eyes.

"Don't be silly, _Medusa_. I won't fall. Not again. Unlike you, I actually do learn from my past mistakes." She hissed at me.

My laughter died when she called me Medusa. My eyes widened, daggers piercing trough my heart, simply from the hearing of _her_ name. This time, it was

Stheno's turn to laugh. I growled, standing up straight and throwing the crystal glass onto the floor. It shattered into small, sparkling dust because of my

anger.

"Stop calling me that, you disgusting creature! I am not your sister! My name is Alexis! Not Medusa." I growled, again.

Stheno just smirked at me, unimpressed. She clapped her hands, in an attempt to annoy me.

"Oh, but you are. You are her reincarnation, Alexis. I feel her into you. Damn, all I feel is her when I look at you. Wait until you transform into immortal, child.

You will be a Gorgon, just like me. You are Medusa." She said, laughing.

"Stop! Stop it now!" I screamed. Her words entered in my head, buzzing just like beez.

"Stop denying the truth and open your eyes! And when you will open them, they will be red and they will have slits!" She hissed, enjoying the pain she was

causing me.

"No!" I took one step forward and she stood up, challenging me to do something.

She wasn't able to harm me in any way because of her curse. I could almost see the transparent heavy chains holding her, stopping her from damaging

anything. The owl, Athena's symbol, was engraved on the lock. I absently touched my necklace. A key was dangling on the thin, silver necklace.

A key with the same symbol engraved on it. The only key able to unlock Stheno's chains. Her only chance to be free again.

Because I was the only creature able to resist her in her real form, the immortals gave me the key. Stheno knew what the key really was and she even tried to

steal it from me once or twice. But she wasn't able because apparently, I had some kind of invisible shield protecting me and blocking every immortal who

attempted to harm me or even to come close to me. Just one of my powers.

Stheno's red eyes fell on the key, the slits sharpening.

"Once you will become immortal, you will give me that key willingly. After all, that's what sisters do." She said and smiled at me, lovingly. I felt my hands fisting.

"The problem is that I don't really plan to stay alive that long. I am not going to become immortal. In a few months, I will be strong enough to kill you. That's my

only purpose in this life. I am not going to allow Medusa enter this world again." I said, suddenly feeling very calm. Almost peaceful.

Stheno's face froze, shock spreading all over her face.

"So that's your plan, huh? Kill me, then just kill yourself. And what if you are not Medusa? There is a possibility." She said in a surprisingly calm manner. Every

single drop of evil left her face in an instant, leaving place for curiosity. Oh, how I hated her odd mood changes. One moment we growl to each other like

animals, or in this case Gorgon and soon-to-be-but-not-going-to-be immortal, the next we talk nonchalantly.

"It doesn't matter. There is a major possibility and I am not going to allow it! " I spat at her.

"You are not going to kill my sister!" She growled.

"Oh yeah? Well, it's not like you will be around to stop me! You know that I will kill you! I will be stronger than you! And the next will be Euryale!" I spat at her,

smirking.

I was loosing the little sanity I was left.

I immediately felt Stheno tense and anger at the mention of her other sister, Euryale.

"How dare you, worm? Euryale is free, how are you even going to find her?" She asked.

"I will hunt her down just like the animal she is and use my magic to turn her into dust, just the way she deserves!" I said.

The three Gorgon sisters were famous because of the large number of human victims they had. Stheno has killed more humans than both her sisters together.

But it couldn't last any longer. Humans had no idea of the world the immortals were hiding. They had no clue that danger is everywhere, under the form of

peaceful and safe looking things and persons. For example, my grandmother. She still believed, after all these years, that Stheno was Miss Rodgers, the

loving old teacher who was kind enough to come by every day, after school, and help me with everything I need. Poor granny always tried to find a way to

thank Miss Rodgers for everything she did for me. Presents, chocolate,wine, money.

How I wish she knew that Miss Rodgers killed her daughter. My mother.

Just when I thought Stheno was going to explode and try to kill me, the curtain of leaves moved aside and grandma entered.

She smiled at both of us and went by my side, placing her arm on my shoulder. I tried to calm myself down.

"Well, how was my granddaughter today?" She asked.

Stheno was back to her Miss Rodgers form, smiling kindly.

"Great, as always, Charlotte. She is just the way I wanted." She said. I caught the hidden meaning of what she was saying.

I was just the way she wanted me to be: weak, easy to manipulate and angry.

"That's good. Would you like a cup of tea before you go, Amanda?" Grandmother asked. I glared at her. She smiled.

"No, thank you dear. I am afraid that I stayed longer than I was expecting and I will be late for my next student." She said.

"Oh. That's very unpleasing. Well, maybe you will have enough time tomorrow to stay." Grandma said. I felt like exploding.

"Yes, maybe." She said and glanced at me one more time. "See you tomorrow, Alexis." Then she left.

"She's such a nice person. You should be glad that she's your teacher, Alex." Then she glanced at me "Are you alright, dear? You look like you had just seen a

ghost."

_Actually, a Gorgon. But you're close, granny. _I thought.

"I..I have a headache. I think I'm just going to rest a little." I said.

"Of course, dear." She said and kissed my forehead. "I love you, my little Lexi."

"Love you too, granny." I said and left.

I walked toward the small house grandma and I shared, which was only a few steps from the flower garden. My room was small, green colored, my favorite

color. Then I just let myself land on the small bed.

Then I just cried. Cried for my life. For my destiny. For the fact that I probably only had a few months left to live.

For my parents.

Tears kept falling as I watched a small petal fall from the white rose I had on the nightstand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I woke up the next day with the sun burning in my face. My eyes narrowed at the sudden discomfort and a hand immediately sneaked up to protect them.

Stupid human school subjects! If I would have just concentrated on magic I would have been able to just turn off the sun or something. I chuckled and rubbed

my face with my hand in an attempt to wake up.

Looking down at myself, I realized that grandmother Charlotte came in my room after I had fallen asleep and covered me with my favorite green blanket. I lifted

it up to my face and inhaled the sweet scent of flower and the subtle apple essence. I had no idea how did grandmother manage to give it that special

perfume. The detergent we were using was cheap and sugar gum smelling, unlike this fresh and relaxing scent that reminded me of those expensive

fragrances only rich people could afford. I had once or twice in my life stepped into one of those cosmetics and perfumes shops. Whenever grandma went to

buy flower seeds. She always sends me to walk around in the square, saying that a little civilization would heal my anti-social self. I just roll my eyes and look

around for a shop that would interest me. I still remember that one day when I entered the recently-opened perfume shop. I was fourteen. The shop was very

expensive looking, scents from different kind of perfumes floating in the room, mixing and creating a completely new one. I was wearing my favorite dress, pale

pink with white lace on the chest, and my hair was free, wild, long red curls falling down my back. As time went on, I got used with men looking at me in

inappropriate ways. It started when I was only twelve. But what happened that day shocked me. The shop wasn't very crowded, only a few women were

moving around, smelling different types of fragrances. Most of them were old, with tones of make-up on their faces, silly attempts at hiding their age. The shop

assistant gave me the death glare, my lack of money being obvious to her.

It was then when the door opened again, a tall and mysterious man walking in the shop. Every person's eyes widened at the sight of the man. Even mine. I

had never seen such a handsome man in my life. His hair was messy-styled, in a perfect way, and the color of golden sand. His eyes were green, the kind of

shade you only see in a forest, during spring. So fresh and full of life. His skin was tanned, golden looking and his body was lean and athletic.

He was wearing a long black coat which added to his mysterious allure. He couldn't have been older than twenty.

But I knew better.

I glared at him, then turned around, toward the perfume bottles.

Slowly, the women came back to their sense and stopped staring. Directly. I knew that they were still glancing at him.

I started walking around just like the other women, smelling different kind of perfumes. The man was doing the same thing.

"Excuse me, sir. Can I help you?" The shop assistant asked, in a voice that was probably meant to sound _seductive_.

I silently giggled at her silly attempt.

"Actually, yes" Answered the man. His voice was just as beautiful and masculine as he was. I didn't know why, but it made me turn around and glance at him.

Then our eyes met.

It was like the whole shop vanished. It was just only the two of us, watching each other with equal interest. My eyes widened, surprised, while a knowing

smile blossomed on his perfect face. I quickly broke our eye contact and blinked, moving my gaze toward a perfume bottle that caught my eye. It was

beautifully shaped, golden with the word _Dior _written on it. I opened it and smelled, its seductive smell overwhelming me.

Then I went toward the cash register with it, without bothering to look at the price.

My curls were always bouncing whenever I walked, a very annoying thing in my opinion.

The shop assistant made her way toward me after helping the stranger man. I could feel his stare burning holes into my back. I knew he was studying me.

After a few more seconds of watching him, the shop assistant finally gave me a glance. I gave her the bottle and she registered it. Then her brow lifted and a

sarcastic smirk appeared on her face.

"Do you have any idea what is this, little girl?" She asked.

"Of course I do. It's a perfume." I answered.

"No, not that. This is a Dior. Do you have any idea how expensive it is? How much money do you have?" She asked, bored.

I shoved my hand into my little bag.

"Two dollars." I answered, again.

Then she erupted in laughter.

"Now, get out before I throw you, street child." She spat at me.

I silently turned around to leave but I bumped into something hard.

A chest. _His _chest.

I looked up toward his face and he smiled at me, indulgently. Then I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"I will pay for it." He said.

I felt his warm breath as he spoke. He smelled so good that I barely found the strength to keep from leaning my head on his strong chest and to wrap my arms

around his waist. Luckily, I was too shocked to move.

"But sir, you don't have to pay for her. She's just a silly child." The assistant said.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but I believe that you aren't paid to question my intentions." He said, his voice harsh but still beautiful.

"Of course not, sir. I apologize." She mumbled and quickly packed the perfume.

I was still staring at his face. Then he turned his gaze back at my face. I blushed and looked away as he smiled.

After that, the lady handed me the perfume, he paid and I almost ran outside of the shop. He got out after me. When I turned around, I almost bumped into

him, again.

Keeping my gaze locked on the ground, my trembling arm extended, offering him the little perfume bag.

"Here, take it. I don't want it." I said. I quickly glanced at him. He was watching me with curiosity.

"No, it's a present. I bought it for you." He said.

"I don't really want it. I just wanted to mess around with her." I said.

He bent down a little until I was forced to look at him and pushed my arm.

"Keep it, little one. I know that you want it." He said, winked and ruffled my hair. Then he turned to leave.

"I know that you are immortal." I whispered.

And he stopped.

Turning toward me again, his gaze fell onto the golden key that was freely dangling on the necklace. He stepped closer and I felt his fingers brushing it, barely

touching my skin and sending shiver trough my body. He smiled warmly.

"Ah, you're the keeper. I can't believe that I haven't recognized you, little flower." He said, still eyeing the key.

Then his head moved to the side, one of his perfect golden eyebrows lifting.

"Are you scared of me, child?" He whispered.

"No." I answered. My face was, as always, a blank mask.

"You know that I could kill you with just one look." He said. Somehow, it didn't sound threatening.

"Yes, I know."

"Aren't you scared of death?"

"No."

"How so?"

"Because death would be a blessing for me." I said.

A sad look appeared on his face and he brushed a strand of red hair away from my face. Then he turned around.

"Go now, little flower. Your grandmother is searching after you." He said.

Then I turned and ran away.

Snapping out of the old memory, I turned my head so that I was facing the nightstand.

The bottle of perfume was there, almost as full as it was that day. I haven't really used it, maybe once or twice. The scent reminded me of him, mysterious and

seductive.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my face once again. That was the strangest meeting I have ever had. After all, he was an immortal and I was a human and he

wasn't my mentor. _I wish I could see him again_. I mentally slapped myself for that thought and walked toward the bathroom for my morning shower.

Fortunately, today was Saturday, so that meant no school and less Stheno. She still came by for one hour in the weekend but it was better than the usual

two-three hours of fighting and learning.

The hot water was relaxing my tensed muscles which was very useful. Hot showers were my only opportunities to get some time for myself and my favorite

moments of the day. Suddenly, I felt the familiar dark energy cumulating in the air and I knew that my relaxing time was over. I sighed and stepped out of the

tub.

"What do you want? You weren't supposed to be here yet." I said nonchalantly, my back turned to her.

A strong hand grabbed my arm as I was drying myself with the fluffy towel, so hard that it was probably going to leave an ugly mark. Stheno turned me around

so that I was facing her. Today, she was wearing a short dark purple dress, the golden bracelets still dangling on her wrists and bare feet. Judging after the

fact that she wasn't in the Miss Rodgers form, I could say that she wasn't in the mood for jokes. She hissed at me and I glared at her, yanking my arm from her

iron grip and rubbing the harmed flesh. It surprised me that she was able to even touch me with all those charmed iron chains on her. Taking a closer look, I

could see that the chains were let loose a bit, so she was allowed a bit of freedom from The Order. Interesting.

"Listen to me carefully, Alexis Brown, I have received strict orders to keep you in this house for the rest of the weekend, so you better stay here, worm! Do you

understand me?" She spat.

"Why?" I asked.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds and inhaled two deep breath to calm down. Then she smoothed her dress and straightened herself.

"Alexander is in the mortal world, again." She said, fury almost making her choke.

"Who's Alexander?" I asked.

"The immortal fallen warrior, moron!" She said.

"I have no idea whom you're talking about." I said, my lack of knowledge starting to anger me.

"You know what? It doesn't matter." She said and then vanished.

I laughed bitterly. Whoever was this Alexander, he managed to stir something around cause there were only few persons able to bring Stheno this way: me,

Euryale and The Order.

The Order was a group of immortals that ruled the immortal world. And by ruling the immortal world they managed to rule my life as well, because of the fact

that I was a human chosen to become immortal.

They were also the ones that brought Stheno in my life and allowed her to kill my parents. A reason why I totally despise them.

If I will ever catch one member in this world, I will kill him/her without hesitation.

I know I sound way too confident but the truth was that I was the strongest young immortal.

I sighed and dried my hair with the towel. As if I was really going to listen to Stheno and stay in my room. I wasn't some animal she could just cage whenever

she wanted. How ironically. Actually, I was the one keeping her caged, the golden key necklace was the best proof. It was kind of annoying that I could never

take it off, not even in the shower.

Not that I actually had anything else to wear. The only other piece of jewelry I had was a pair of small crystal earrings from my mother.

If the key gets outside my shield, it would me easy for Stheno to get free.

_That's why I need to find another immortal or human able to protect it after I will die._

Just when I thought that, a soft knock came from the door, immediately followed by grandma's voice.

"Sweetheart, I have to go to buy flower seeds again. I want more lilies around. Want to come along?" She asked.

Stheno's words echoed in my mind and I answered: "Sure. I just need one minute to get dressed."

Grandma mumbled a hurry up and I quickly gathered my things from the bathroom and ran to my room.

My drawer was very, very small. I only had two pairs of jeans, four T-shirts, three long sleeved blouses, a jacket and a dress. Grandma couldn't afford more and

I wasn't really the type of girl after glossy fashion magazines and shiny and trendy clothes. I didn't need more. Still, the only jacket I had wasn't really helpful in

the winter. I hate winters. I always have to walk to school and freeze, the skin on my hands bruised because of the cold wind and my face red as a tomato.

I quickly threw a light green T-shirt on and black jeans and put on my black pumps. My only summer shoes.

Grandma was waiting for me in the kitchen, a glass of ice tea in her hand. She smiled at me when I entered, reminding me a lot of my mother. Her beautiful

forest green eyes sparkled whenever she smiled.

"Want some tea, little one?" She asked.

"No, granny. Thanks." I said.

Her eyes narrowed a little and she came closer to me. She pinched my arm and I lifted my brows in surprise.

"Alexis Brown, even with my bad vision I can say that you are skinnier. You aren't eating enough again. Are you trying to disappear?" She asked.

"No. It's just that I am not hungry." I said, truthfully.

Grandma shook her head and went toward the fridge. She opened the door and grabbed a sandwich.

"Eat." She commanded.

I sighed but obeyed.

After I painfully finished the sandwich, grandma grabbed her basket and we both got out and started walking toward the square. The front gate opened with a

crack noise, old and rusty.

Our town was small, but very beautiful. Just like our garden, the town was very colorful, flowers and plants all around the small but very tidy houses. The

square was small as well, ancient-looking and very beautiful. Small shops were surrounding it, reminding me of those old movies I saw on tv.

I felt grandma's hand on my shoulder.

"Go now, kid. Meet you in twenty minutes at the fountain." She said and I nodded.

I started roaming around, my gaze never leaving the different looking shops. All kind of stuff was exposed in the sparkling windows. I really liked to walked

around. Another way to relax.

Finally, after fifteen minutes of just gawking, I stopped at a flower shop. The familiar odor enveloped me as soon as I entered and I sprinted toward a vase

filled with beautiful white roses. They were so beautiful that I felt the need to buy them all but I took just one. After paying the rose, I slowly started walking

toward the ugly grey fountain that was placed in the middle of the square. I just sat on the edge of the grey stone, careful not to get my clothes wet, and

inhaled the sweet scent of my new fresh rose. I had no idea why, but white roses were always my favorite. I bought one every time I had the chance. Slowly, I

started caressing the soft pearl petals, memories of yesterday slowly sneaking into my mind. I shook my head. I allowed Stheno to see my weakness, to anger

me, and it was very foolish coming from my side. _Now she has an advantage, and she won't hesitate to strike, just like the snake she is. _My brows furrowed in

frustration. It was not going to happen again. I had no idea what made me react like that. She always liked to brag about how I am the reincarnation of

Medusa, her only mortal sister. How I am going to release her from her eternal magical chain willingly and how the three of us will be together again. The

thought made me think about Euryale, her other immortal sister. I knew that the damned creature was free, unlike her sibling, and that she was killing people

on a daily basis. But I was going to stop her. Just like Stheno said yesterday, I had no clue where she might be. Last time I heard, she was seen in France by

some of the Shadows. They tried to hunt her down but she escaped. At least she didn't have enough time to kill her target, a poor kid. The Shadows were

special knights and The Order's special guards. Those old annoying immortals weren't capable of anything. They just kept strong warriors to protect them, and

there is no danger in the immortal world for them, while this world is full of dangerous wild immortals, running freely. The immortals are able to enter and exit

the mortal world whenever they want but us, humans, can't. Damn, most humans don't even know about it. I knew because of my power and my supposed

transformation. Sometimes, The Stupid Order sends Shadows around to run patrol and to hunt some undesired immortals, like Euryale, but that only happened

once or twice in a decade.

My brows furrowed even more, disgusted, and my hand absently fisted around the rose. I hissed as the sharp thorns pierced through my skin and look at my

palm. Two small red points appeared in the middle, threads of crimson starting to run down my hand. I silently cursed and grabbed a tissue from my pocket to

clean it.

Something changed in the atmosphere as I was cleaning the blood from my hand. The air thickened, dark power starting to take form around. At first I thought

it was Stheno, but after a few more seconds I realized that this power was very different from hers. It reminded me of the power I felt last year when that

stranger entered the perfume shop.

This energy was certainly stronger than Stheno's.

Just as strong as that stranger's, only this was dark. His was pure, beautiful and light, making my skin tingle and my brain relax. This was thick, clouding my

thoughts and making it hard to breathe.

Power meant only one thing: immortal.

I looked around, trying to found the source of the power.

And I was shocked to see a man staring at me. He was handsome, just like the other immortal I had seen, only that their appearance was just as different as

was they day compared to the night. This man's hair was black, short and spiky, his features managing to look handsome and dark. His eyes were pitch black,

the pupil barely visible, just like the dark night sky. The only things they had in common was the beautifully tanned skin and the athletic body.

At first, he seemed just as surprised as me. Then a cocky smile appeared on his face. I gulped.

He started walking toward me, just like a wolf toward it's prey. I could feel my heartbeat accelerating and I could hear my brain screaming _run_, _danger_. But,

somehow, I couldn't move.

After what seemed like hours, but were less then ten seconds, he was finally in front of me. His smile widened and I swallowed heavily.

"Hey." He said. His voice was husky and masculine.

"Hey." I managed to say. My voice was trembling so I cleared my throat.

He sat down next to me, his power overwhelming me. I fixed my stare on the ground, my body shivering. I almost jumped when he took my hand and inspected

the two little red marks, his thumb caressing them in a soothing way. Then I felt a tingling sensation and when I finally found the strength to lift my gaze, the

marks were gone.

He healed my hand.

I looked up at him. He smiled seductively.

"You should be more careful, my precious little rose. It would be a shame for such a beautiful body as yours to get harmed." He said. I felt my face burning but I

managed to collect myself enough to yank my hand from his.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" I asked.

He seemed surprised by my questions. His brows lifted but his smile never left his face.

"Ah, of course you don't remember me. We have met before, little immortal, but in a different life." He said.

I blinked.

"Are you insane?" I asked him.

Then he burst in laughter. I glared and tried to get up but he caught my wrist and pinned me back in place.

"Oh, you aren't going anywhere, my love." He whispered.

"Let me go." I said, alarmed.

He smiled, lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it. I was stunned.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. Just talk to me." He said.

He sounded so sweet that I found myself almost melting. I could still feel his lips on my skin.

He sighed, relieved.

"I don't understand. How do you know me?" I asked.

"Actually, you are the reincarnation of a person I knew. I have to tell you, I was shocked when I first saw you. It felt like I had traveled back in time. But then I

realized who you really are. Please, don't be scared. I would never harm you." He aid.

I nodded, slowly.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered. He still held my hand.

I took it back, softly, and tried to ignore the hurt look I saw in his eyes.

"Stop this. I'm only fifteen." I whispered.

"Actually, you are just as old as I am. Well, your soul is. And I know that you will be sixteen tomorrow." He said.

"How?" I asked.

"I am immortal, dear. We have some tricks." He said and chuckled. I laughed, too.

"Go away." I heard a sharp voice saying.

I looked up and met a pair of red eyes. With slits. I immediately got up.

"Stheno, what are you doing here?" I asked.

Unlike this morning, she was dressed in a pair of black leather pants, a white top and black high heels. The heel were nice, but I wasn't going to tell her.

I quickly stood up.

"I wanted to ask you the same thing, worm. Haven't I told you to stay home?!" She yelled.

I looked around and realized that no one was moving. Nothing. _They stopped time._

"You are not my boss. You can't tell me what to do." I spat at her.

Furious, she grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked it hard.

Then something grabbed her and pushed her back. She fell a few meters away, hitting a decorative stone.

The stone broke at the impact.

Then in a flash she was back up, hissing just like a snake at the attacker. I turned around and saw that the immortal man pushed her. He was up, glaring at

the Gorgon.

"Get away from her, Alexander!" She yelled.

I looked at him questionably.

"You are Alexander?" I asked.

His eyes immediately softened when he looked at me.

"Yes, milady." He answered.

"Leave! Now!" Stheno shouted threatening.

Alexander turned slowly towards her, his stare hard and cold.

"Never try to touch her again, Gorgon Stheno. This girl is under my protection from now on." He said.

Then he turned to me, took my hand and kissed it again.

"I will come to you again, my rose." He said.

Then I blinked and he wasn't there anymore.

Stheno came closer to me, shooting daggers with her eyes.

"We will discuss this later, worm." She said and then disappeared.

Looking around, I realized that time went back to normal as soon as they left. I let my body fall onto the edge of the fountain, too shocked to stay straight. I

blinked again, thinking that what just happened was my imagination.

Then my gaze fell on the rose.

It wasn't white anymore. The tips of the soft petals changed into crimson red. It was so beautiful.

And I knew that Alexander was real.


	3. Chapter 3

**So...new chapter. Hope you like it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW :)  
**

* * *

Chapter three

I stood there, staring at the rose as if I had never seen one before.

All kind of emotions raced from my booming heart towards my head, making it dizzy and unusually tired. On one side, I felt really nice knowing that for once in

my life I had someone strong by my side to protect me and understand me. Even if that someone was a dark fallen warrior.

On the other side, I was scared out of my mind. I had just witnessed a fight between two immortals and I was lucky enough to still be alive. What really

concerned me was the fact that it wasn't going to be the only fight I was ever going to see between those two. Their hate for each other was pretty obvious.

Also, more fights meant more attention. More attention meant more humans. More humans meant more victims and I couldn't accept another village erased

from the map because of two moody immortals.

Still, Alexander's words really intrigued me. He said that he knew whom I was in my precedent life. That meant that I was an immortal before but it also meant

that someone killed me. And yes, an immortal can die. Paradox, I know. Being immortal involves a great deal of power and immunity to the passing of time.

They never get old nor weak, but that doesn't mean that they're invincible. They can be captured with all sort of spells, each depending on how strong the

immortal is. Also they can be murdered with the right weapon...

So, number one question for Alexander: Who killed my precedent immortal self?

Number two: Was I dark or light?

Immortals are, of course, divided on sides: the dark side and the light side. There are many species of immortals, each one of them belonging to either the light

or the dark. Gods, Shamans, Mermaids, Valkyries, Shape-shifters and other species serve the light. But there are also Gorgons, like Stheno, Werewolves, Draug

and such, that belong to the darkness.

And Vampires, like Alexander. Also devoted to the dark.

In spite of the fact that he kept them hidden, it was hard not to notice the deadly sharp fangs that sparkled when he smiled. Also, the way his eyes glimmered

crimson when he saw the small droplets of blood on my hand betrayed him. Vampires don't really like sun, but they can bear it for a while, especially if they

were old and experienced. As I stared blankly right through the half-red half-white rose, I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

I jumped startled, only to meet gradma's worried eyes.

"Honey, is everything alright?" She asked.

I blinked a few times and smiled.

"Sure. I was just day-dreaming again. You already done shopping?" I asked.

She smiled, all the worry vanishing away.

"Yes. We can go now if you want." Then her eyes fell onto the flower I was holding. "Oh, dear, that's such a beautiful rose. Where did you get it?"

"I…I bought it from the flower shop down the street. It was the last one, tough." I quickly lied. It worked cause grandma looked at the flower with

disappointment.

"Well, you better get it some water before it withers." She said and started walking home.

I quickly got up and followed her.

The road home was short and quiet, with grandma busy counting and recounting the packages of flower seed, just to make sure she got the right amount, and

with me glaring at the rose.

"Hey, do you mind if I take a walk in the woods?" I asked her as she was unlocking the rusty front door. Her brows furrowed

"Alexis, Ms. Rodgers will be here in less than a hour." She reminded me. Thanks, granny, I really needed to remember that.

"Oh come on. I promise I"ll be back right on time." I said.

She mentally debated on it for a second and then smiled indulgently at me. She knew how much that forest meant for me.

"Fine. But mind that you'll get in trouble if you're late."

I smiled and sprinted towards the woods.

No one ever went it the woods because everyone was afraid. You see, in the middle of the woods there was an old small grey stone house which is said to be

haunted. Dad and I used to make fun of how stereotypical the whole thing was. Small town, dark haunted house in the middle of the forest. It was said that a

young woman lived in that house all by herself, and that one day, a relative of hers from the town went to check on her and she was on her bed, dead. The

cause of the death was unknown, as it is said that the results of the post-mortem examination showed that she was perfectly healthy.

Stupid story.

Haunted or not, I loved that house. It was covered in green ivy due to its abandon and there was this rectangular basin made out of the same grey stone as

the house. The water was green and dirty, but it was really peaceful. Still, the beauty and serenity the place held was not what made it so attractive to me.

The real reason why it was my favorite place in the world was that it was just like me, _shielded_.

I found out that the place held such a power two years ago, when Stheno tried to come after me there. That day was supposed to be my father's birthday and

I just couldn't bear any of Stheno's venomous lines on how I should just move on. So, I stayed there. To say that she was furious was an understatement. She

stormed out of nowhere right where I was but when she tried to get closer to me, the shield activated and a wave of shock coursed through her body, pinning

her down. The best day in my existence.

I slowly bent over to see my image in the green water. It was so funny that I looked like a normal fifteen year old, but I felt like a ninety year old grandma. The

image reflected the dark circles under my blue eyes, signs of too much worry. Also, my red hair grew too much, as the curly tips almost touched the water. I

sighed.

"Are you ok?" I heard a voice ask from behind me.

I turned so fast that I almost slipped in the basin.

There was a woman in her mid twenties standing a few feet behind me, watching me as if she hasn't seen a human in a long time. Her brown hair was tied at

the back of her head in a messy knot and her clothes seemed really, really old. The most striking thing about her was the color of her eyes: pitch black. She

seemed nice, tough, with her shy smile.

I cleared my voice, not wanting to be rude.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just admiring the view." I mentally slapped myself for that one. Yeah great view. Sticky dirty water and trees.

She nodded.

"I like it here too. I love forests. They are so peaceful." She said.

Then there was an awkward silence which made me really nervous. There was something about her I didn't like.

"How come I've never seen you here before?" I asked.

Her black eyes turned towards me again, making me cringe.

"Maybe I didn't want you to see me." She said.

Ok, that was…weird. I decided that it would be best to leave.

"Well, I'll leave now. I really have to get home." I said and turned to leave.

And it would have worked if a iron grip wouldn't have caught my arm, pinning me in my place.

I slowly turned to see whose arm caught me only to meet those infernal black eyes.

How could she be that fast? She was to far from me to catch me in such a short time. And she definitely wasn't immortal. I would have sensed it.

She watched me with a blank expression.

"Let me go." I growled.

"I don't think so. I'm tired of you coming here. This is MY place. YOU are not welcome here." She yelled at me. I cringed and tried to get away but her grip only

tightened.

"I promise I won't come here anymore." I said.

"Oh I know you won't. I'll make sure you won't." She said and smirked.

All of sudden, I felt a horrible pain in the arm she was gripping, and when I looked at it I saw that her fingers were halfway _into_ my skin. Her hand became

slightly transparent and I could feel a freezing cold sensation spread in my arm.

It hit me then. She was a _ghost_.

She raised her other hand and aimed it towards my head. I knew I had to do something.

So I did the first thing that came through my mind:

I casted a spell.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Vis dicimus liberum caelum et terram. Quia descendit malum a me protege me."

As soon as the words escaped my lips I felt sudden relief in my arm. White smoked erupted from the ghost's almost transparent hand where my spell reached

it. The dead woman glared at me and leaped towards me again. As soon as she entered the spell's area of effect, a shining white flame engufled her figure.

The ghost dropped to the ground. Her huge black eyes were fixed on my face as the godly flame consumed it's doomed existence. My legs trembled so hard

that I, myself, fell to the ground. We were staring at each other, my eyes full of regret and hers of despair.

"I don't want to leave." The dead one said.

"I know. But its better if you do. You'll find peace." I said.

She laughed ironically.

"There's no such thing. Not anymore. He took it away from all of us. From me, your parents..." She said.

I blinked in surprise. He? I thought that Stheno was the one that doomed my parents.

The flame reached her shoulder.

"He? Who are you talking about?" I asked.

Her eyes widened in a way that sent shivers down my spine. A look of pure shock invaded her features.

"Oh! Oh no! I thought you…I thought you were one of his allies. But…I can see his aura on you. You know him! Liar!" She screamed the last word. Her eyes

narrowed back to slits.

The flame burned her all the way to her neck.

"I have no idea whom you're talking about." I whispered.

She sighed in defeat as she looked down at what was left of her body. I followed her gaze and blamed myself for using such a powerful charm.

"I…I tried to hide! It's not fair…All these years I've managed to stay here where he couldn't find me. I thought that he had enough soldiers…" She sobbed.

My brows furrowed in confusion as her chin got engulfed in the flame.

"What soldiers?" I asked.

Her black pupils focused on my blue ones.

"For his army. He needs it to destroy the barrier…" She whispered.

My eyes widened in fear. No…it couldn't be possible. Dropping the barrier between the mortal world and the immortal one was simply unthinkable. Impossible.

Yet, nothing is impossible for the immortals.

My arms reached toward her face as if in trying to hold her there. Still, there was nothing left to do. The flame burned her all the way to her eyes. Then, in two

seconds, the ghost was gone.

I stared at the emptiness for what seemed like hours, unable to process what the spirit told me. An immortal was trying to break the barrier between the

human world and the immortal world. Humans and immortal coexisting. Or immortals enslaving humans…

I shook my head and shut my eyes closed. That barrier was built through many sacrifices a long time ago from both sides, the humans and the immortals. There

was a time, millions of years ago, when the species lived together. It is said that those times were perfect, humans learning from immortal's wisdom in

exchange for taking care of the earth. There was peace everywhere, even love. Yet, there were a few that considered themselves too good to be associated

with humans and desired their extinction. That was the start of a war between the immortals that wanted to destroy the humans and the ones that wanted to

protect them. The war affected the human race too much, as every battle consisted in massive explosions, spell traps and other violent manifestations that

harmed the humans much more than the enemies. It was decided then, by both the defenders and the destroyers , the building of a barrier, one that would

shadow the immortal war once and forever.

It was the only way humans could survive. Also, it was some sort truce.

Immortals weren't associated with humans in any way as long as they stayed unharmed. Just thinking about the disaster of destroying the barrier would cause

gave me a headache.

My hand grasped my forehead as I lifted myself from the ground and looked around. That poor woman realized that someone was after her as soon as she

died so she stayed here. The shield protected her from being forced into an army. Her house must have been one of the ancient places where the defenders

hid a few of the humans during the war. A charmed place where no immortal could step no matter which side. They couldn't risk having traitors starting

massacres, so they built these places all over the world. Only few were still intact, the strong ones, as magic tends to drift after some time.

The question was, who was building an army? And an army consisting both of immortals and ghosts? Frightening.

I turned around and started walking home, too wrapped in my thoughts to notice anything in my way.

I went straight to my room as soon as I arrived home, not wanting grandma's theories on how late I was. A strange feeling got all over me as I touched the

doorknob of my room's door. Someone was in there. Stheno.

I burst through the door and prepared myself for red slits. Instead, my glaring gaze met a beautiful pair of forest green eyes that stared back peacefully.

It was the handsome immortal that bought me the perfume years ago.

I froze in my spot, too shocked to do anything.

He was sitting on my bed with his arms resting on his knees. He got up from his sitting position and I noticed that the only thing different about him was his

clothing. He was just as young and abnormally beautiful as he was when I first saw him.

His arms lifted as a sign of peace.

"Please, don't be scared. I'm not here to harm you or your grandmother. I swear." His deep, sensual voice said to me.

My knees started trembling. I closed my door, not wanting to attract grandma's attention.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

He smiled and dropped his hands.

"You sent that ghost away. That power was incredible. I've never seen a human do that." He said. It almost felt like he was proud of me.

I almost didn't catch what he said as I stared at his smile. That smile…

"You…you haven't answered my question." I stuttered.

He cleared his throat and nodded.

"You're right. Please, don't stay there. Am I that scary?" He asked with a cocky smirk. I couldn't help but chuckle.

I sat on my desk chair.

"Alexis, I'm only here for your safety." He said. The way he said my name made me go insane. I wanted to hear it again and again… I shook my head.

"I'm safe." I said.

He smiled but I couldn't help but notice concern and sadness in his eyes. I wanted to make it go away.

"Unfortunately, you're not." He said. His smile vanished away. "You need to keep away from the immortal that came to you today. Alexander. He's dangerous."

My eyes narrowed.

"How am I supposed to keep away?" I asked.

"Just stay protected. He won't come near you as long as the Gorgon is with you. When she's not, try to stay out of his way. If he tries to approach you, cast a

spell and run in the woods."

He explained.

My eyes widened as a memory rose in my mind.

I got up and grasped his hand. His skin was soft and I felt some sort of connection where we touched. It was unbelievable. I look at him with pleading eyes.

"The Gorgon. Take her away. Please, I'm begging you. She killed my parents and I just can't stand… "

His other hand lifted to caress my face. I swallowed my words, unable to process anything else. His eyes showed pain, worry. Still, there was something else I

couldn't name. Tenderness? Care?

"I'm afraid I can't. Believe me, there's nothing more in the world I'd love to do than rip her throat out and free you. But the chains… " He said.

I sighed. It was so pathetic of me to ask such a thing.

"I'm sorry. I guess I had to try." I said.

He smiled indulgently and moved a strand o red hair behind my ear.

"I understand. I would have tried too." He admited.

Then his eyes fell on the bottle of perfume. They narrowed in confusion.

"Why haven't you used it?" He asked.

I looked at it too.

"I don't really feel comfortable using it. It's not really mine and it's so…elegant. So beautiful. It wouldn't suit me." I laughed.

"What do you mean? You're so beautiful. No fragrance in this world would manage to complement your beauty." He whispered.

My gaze turned back to him, not sure if what he said was actually real. I took my hand out of his and sat on my bed. Everything was overwhelming.

"I don't understand. First the warrior, now you. Why would two immortals express so much interest in me?" I asked.

He bent his knees so we were at the same eye-level.

"I've been here ever since that day at the perfume shop. I've been watching out for you. That's all I want, for you to be safe. I've been trying to find a reason

myself, but I wasn't able to. All I know is that I would do anything for you." He explained. There was such confidence in his eyes.

"But, you're telling me to stay away from Alexander, yet he never tried to harm me in any way. Whom am I supposed to trust?" I asked.

He smiled.

"That's for you to decide, sweetheart. All I know is that I will try my hardest to win your trust." He said.

Then he took my hand and brought it to his mouth, planting a soft kiss. It was so sweet and mind clouding.

"I must go now." He explained. "I'll see you around. If you don't mind."

I smiled.

"No. I wouldn't mind. Not at all." I answered. Then it occurred to me that I didn't know his name. "Wait, what's your name?" I asked.

He smiled, revealing white dazzling teeth.

"Michael." He answered. Then he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here's a new update, hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for the reviews and feel free to pm me for any suggestions.**

* * *

Chapter 5

School.

I. Hate. School.

I was sitting in my place as the Chemistry teacher kept on repeating something about electrons. My classmates were, at least the majority, dumb as hell, so

she had to teach that lesson three times for half of the class to get it. As for the other half, you could just as well give them the whole year and they wouldn't

grasp it. I rolled my eyes as Mrs. Hayden started yelling at a boy for chewing gum and started drawing on my notebook. I started by sketching how Stheno

looks when she yells at me, then I drew some flowers. I closed my eyes, getting bored of drawing.

I looked out the window and noticed the huge snowflaked that started falling from the sky. Great. By the time I was getting out of school the snow was going

to reach my knees. Luckily, I was used with such drastic weather changes. I was wearing dark denim jeans with with a light blue shirt and boots. Also I had a

brown jacket and a blue and red scarf in my backpack.

Suddenly I felt a strange sensation in my arm, similar to tickling only much more painful. I turned my attention to it and noticed that my hand was trembling. My

eyes widened as the sensation and trembling got more and more intense.

Then my hand started moving on its own, drawing on my notebook.

I decided to keep as calm as possible so I wouldn't attract attention as my possesed hand drew thick, artistic lines on the paper. After a minute or so the

sketch was ready and I got control of my hand again. I sighed in relief, wiped the sweat off of my forhead and took in the image before my eyes.

The drawing represented two old looking houses one next to another with a dark alley between them. The alley was narrow and dangerous-looking, as the

space was pitch black.

There was also snow everywhere.

I was so enraptured by the image that I didn't even notice the bell ringing. A hand on my shoulder snapped me out of my trance. I almost jumped out of my

seat.

"Hellooo? World to Alexis? Are you ok?" A soprano voice said.

I looked up and met the concerned eyes of my best (and only) friend, Melissa. She was very pretty, with long platinum blonde hair, dark brown eyes and a

lovely smile. Lots of people bragged about how she dyed her hair that very light shade but I knew it was natural. We've been friends since we were four. I

smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just day-dreaming." I said. She smiled.

"Good." She said. Then her eyes fell on the notebook. "Wow, that's really great! I had no idea you were so talented."

I shrugged. If only she knew…

"It's not mine, actually. I found it…in my mom's album and I was thinking if it's a real place. Have you seen it before? " I asked. I hated it when I had to lie to

her.

Her blonde brows furrowed in concentration.

"Yeah, I think it's on Abbey Street. At the end, you know. That street is full of old houses like that…" She answered.

I smiled in relief.

"Thanks. I'll take a look after school. Come on, let's get lunch." I said.

I was too eager to check out the place to actually pay attention to anything else that day. I sighed happily when that final bell rang and sprang out of the

school, ready to find an explanation for the odd and mysterious drawing. I had two hours before the snake-eyed bitch would come to my house so I had to

rush. The snow was just below my knee and it made it hard to run but I somehow managed to get there in time. I took the notebook out of my backpack and

compared it to the houses. Melissa was right. They were identical. Even the scratches on the walls, the places were the paint fell off…

The dark alley.

I stood there staring, not sure what to do. Whatever possessed me into drawing that wanted me to walk down the alley. Wanted me to find something there.

The only question left was: Is that "something" that made me draw good or evil?

I took a few steps closer until I reached the entrance. Even from where I stood I could feel an enormous energy coming from the shadowed space, getting

more and more intense as the alley narrowed. I had a feeling that it was a really long road, like very long.

I was preparing to take one more step forward into the darkness when I heard an equally dark voice tease from behind me:

"Nice drawing. For a human."

I spun around ready to cast some ass-kicking spell only to meet Alexander. He was standing right behind me with his hands in his pockets, watching me.

Apparently it was a hilarious sight for him, as it was clear that he was trying hard not to burst into laughter. But really, I couldn't blame him. I would have

laughed my ass off if I saw a sixteen year old standing at the opening of an alley like a scared kitten debating if she should enter or not.

I crossed my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes at him.

"What is it with you guys? Are you trying to give me a stroke?! Because if I've had enough surprise appearances from the both of you." I said.

He started laughing and I couldn't help but laugh myself. I smiled as I took in his appearance. His hair grew a bit longer and it was starting to curl at the ends.

His black eyes sparkled with joy as he laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I should call first." He said. "Only if I had a phone…Wait, you said us?" He asked.

My eyes widened. Oops! I forgot that he didn't know about Michael. I blushed as I remembered the last time I saw him in my room. He was so sweet. Then I

remembered how he told me that I should run if Alexander ever came to me again. That wasn't really a solution at the moment. He would just follow. And I

couldn't beat him.

"Answer me, Alex. Whom are you talking about?" He said. All trace of humor gone.

I narrowed my eyes. He wasn't my boss!

"Michael. He's my friend." I said stubbornly.

He laughed bitterly and my eyes narrowed.

"Love, he's anything but your friend." He said.

I eyed him suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

His features hardened, as if he knew that I wasn't going to like what he was going to say.

"He's in The Order. One of the leaders." He said.

I dropped my notebook and stared at him in shock. No way. Sweet, kind Michael, a member of The Order. One of the bastards that let Euryale free for so long

on her killing spree. One of the group that commanded my parent's assassination.

My knees trembled and I fell to the ground. Alexander knelt in front of me.

"No! I don't believe you!" I whispered.

He lifted my chin and I met his confident stare.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. He's only here to make sure you're under control. That you're not a threat. You see, you're just like fuel for them. You

can make them burn."

He said.

I fixed my eyes on his.

"Why do they want me away from you? What's your part in this?" I asked.

He smirked.

"I'm the spark. I'm here to start the fire." He said.

* * *

**Soo...who's right? Michael or Alexander? Is Michael really evil? Whom is Alexis going to stick with? Is she going to find out what's at the end of the **

**alley? What do you think it is? Please review! :))  
**


End file.
